The present invention relates generally to a cord lock desirably for use with a cord of a window blind assembly or the like.
Most commercially available window blinds comprise a plurality of interconnected slats, a bottom rail and a head rail. The slats are usually interconnected by a pair of vertical cords that extend from the bottom rail, through the slats, into the head rail, outside an opening defined by the head rail, and then adjacent the slats. Within the head rail, each of the vertical cords engages a gear lock or other suitable mechanism that releasably engages and disengages the cord to facilitate ready adjustment of the length of the window blind assembly. Typically, the gear lock engages the cords in response to yanking or pulling of the cords in a direction thereby fixing the length of the window blind assembly; and disengages the cords in response to yanking or pulling of the cords in another direction thereby allowing the length of the window blind assembly to be adjusted.
The vertical cords, together with the gear lock within the head rail, are used to adjust the length of the window blind, e.g., to extend the window blind assembly to its normal or fully extended length, to retract the blind assembly to its retracted state, or to adjust the length of the window blind assembly to any desired length therebetween. Pulling the one or more vertical cords downward, for example, causes the window blind assembly to retract and, by then engaging the cords with the gear lock, the vertical cords can be releasably locked in place to retain the window blind assembly at the desired length. When the gear lock is manually unlocked, the window blind assembly can be lowered to a lower position or to the fully extended position.
The industry has come to recognize that, when the vertical cords are in their relaxed state, a typical window blind assembly poses a dangerous risk to infants and toddlers. Because there is little tension in the vertical cords in their relaxed state, the portions of the vertical cords between the interconnected slats can be easily pulled outwardly due to slack in the vertical cords and, of more concern, to create an opening through which a head or other body part can fit. Such opening poses a serious risk of strangulation or injury to an infant or toddler.
This dangerous condition can occur when the gear lock is inadvertently disengaged upon inadvertent application of a side force to the vertical cord. For example, an infant or toddler, playing with one or more of the vertical cords when the window blind assembly is retracted in whole or in part, may cause the gear lock to disengage causing the window blind assembly to fully extend or otherwise cause the vertical cords to be in a relaxed state.
A cord lock adapted to be releasably locked to a cord, such as, for example, a cord of a window blind assembly, at adjustable locations along the length of the cord. The cord lock may include a first member and a second member hingedly connected together to enable the first member to pivot from an open position of the cord lock to a closed position of the cord lock for releasably locking the cord lock to the cord. In a preferred embodiment, the first and second members include locking structure for releasably locking the first and second members to the closed position. The locking structure may include a protrusion associated with the first member that is received within an opening defined by the second member. The second member desirably engages the protrusion by friction fit.
The cord lock also may include a hinge hingedly connecting the first and second members. In a preferred embodiment, the hinge comprises a hooking member associated with the first member and a pin associated with the second member, the hooking member engaging the pin to facilitate pivoting of the first member. The hinge may retain the cord within a portion of the channel when the cord lock is in the open position. The first and second members may comprise engaging structure for engaging the cord when the cord lock is in the closed position and may also comprise structure for releasably retaining the cord lock in the closed position.
Desirably, the cord lock defines a channel for receiving the cord. The cord lock may be adapted to retain the cord within at least a portion of the channel when the cord lock is in the open position.
A cord lock in accordance with a preferred embodiment may be a component of an extendible window blind assembly comprising a plurality of slats, a head rail, at least one cord interconnecting the slats, the cord extending from the slats through an opening defined by the head rail and adjacent the slats for adjusting the length of the window blind assembly. The cord lock is releasably lockable to the cord at adjustable locations along the length of the cord and is adapted to be positioned and releasably locked to the cord adjacent the opening to prevent any of the cord adjacent the slats from passing though the opening to the slats.
A method is also provided for adjusting the length of the extendible window blind assembly. The method includes the step of releasably locking the cord lock to the cord adjacent the opening to prevent a portion of the cord from passing through the opening. The method may also include the steps of releasably unlocking the cord lock, sliding the cord lock along the length of the cord adjacent the opening, and releasably locking the cord lock to the cord adjacent the opening to prevent a portion of the cord from passing through the opening.
Accordingly, in accordance with a preferred embodiment, when in the open position, the cord lock is engaged with the cord and can be readily moved along the length of the cord to a desired location. Once the cord lock is positioned at a desired location, the first and second members may be pressed together to cause the cord lock to close and lock at the desired location on the cord.